Fuse
This is a featured article, which means it has been identified as one of the best articles produced by The Oddbods Show Wiki community. '' '''Fuse' is an Oddbod and one the the main characters of the show and on the five male characters as well as Slick, Zee, Pogo and Jeff. According to the Oddbods Music Video, Fuse is like a cannon on a lose. He is voiced by Marlon Dance-Hoi who also voices Pogo. Appearance Fuse wears a red fursuit with five spikes on his head (which used to be stumps when he was a baby), as well as having a band-aid on his right cheek and a fiery tattoo on his left arm. Personality Fuse has a temper and anger issues to match his fiery appearance while also having amazing strength and a loves sports and/or any masculine activity. Thanks to his strength, he can destroy anything whether it is on purpose or by accident. He also has a soft side to some adorable things, such as his stuffed childhood toy, Mr. Snuffles, while having a kind heart to his friends. Fuse also seem to have acrophobia (fear of height; as seen The Jump) and aracnophobia '''(fear of spiders; as seen Spiderman) but won't easily admit his fears to his friends. His personality is short temper, grumpy, strong, masculine, loves sport, stubborn, jealous, aggressive, goofy, daring, proud, loyal, curious, friendly and adorable (sometimes). Character Descriptions 'Fuse likes to be the leader of the pack. This little red guy can ship from zero to one hundred in a second. Don't say we didn't warn you.' From '''The Oddbods Show Promo | Odd Facts about the Oddbods - Fuse | Disney Channel Asia. 'Meet Fuse, he's red. He's angry, really angry. A man's man, who likes manly stuff. He's big on strength but little on brains. That's Fuse.' From 'The Oddbods Show's website's video about Fuse'. Relationships Pogo Pogo is Fuse's best friends alongside Slick. Fuse is normally the victim of Pogo's pranks as Pogo knows that he has anger issues and likes to wind him up. Slick Slick and Fuse both share the liking for rock music but in "A Bridge Too Fuse", Slick keeps bugging him even though Fuse wants to be left alone. Slick sometimes fights Fuse to win a girl. Zee Fuse and Zee both share the liking of hot food but Fuse dislikes Zee's lack of exercise. Newt Fuse wants to impress Newt as said before so does Slick. He gets embarrassed when Newt saves him but likes it when it's only help as seen in "No Good Deed" and "Florence Newtingale". They both share the same anger issue but Fuse have a more severe case which they have both experienced. Jeff Fuse and Jeff get on well but have no specific opinion except that he dislikes his art and finds it boring and they both like hot sauce. Bubbles Fuse and bubbles get on well but have no specific opinion on each other. They team up when Pogo steals her invention and Pogo uses them on Fuse. Gallery Fuse (Pilot).png|Fuse's original design as seen in 'Ice Cream (Pilot)'. Wittle Hothead.png|Fuse as Seen as a Baby (Seen in Mr. Snuffles, The Oddfather, The Jump, It's Just like Riding a Bike and The Festive Menace) Fuselder.png|Fuse as Seen as an Elder. (As Seen in The Oddfather) FrankenFuse.png|Fuse as a Frankenstein Monster Caused by Marv's Magic. (as Seen in Party Monsters) Fuse sheet.jpg Appearances in The Oddbods Show Season 1 * It's My Party * Marooned * Parental Instincts * * The Sheriff of Oddsville * Slick Moves * A Perfect Night's Squeak * * One Two Many * Robobuddy * Zeellionaire * Bad Medicine * Fuse Ruse * * Narco Klepto * My Hero * Florence Newtingale * * The Last Laugh * The Amazing Slicko * Panic Room * * No Good Deed * * I-Scream Apocalypse * Super Zeroes * A Marrow Victory * Build a Rocket Bubbles * * Macho Jeff * * Mind Control * * Zoom * Mr. Snuffles * * Headcase * * Technofogey Fuse * * It's Just Like Riding a Bike * * Double Scoop * * Camp it Up * * Wheels of Furry * * Oddball * * Let's See That Again * Anger Mismanagement * * On the Cards * The Brain Game * You Can't Handle the Tooth Season 2 * I am Bubbles * Space Oddbodity * The Oddfather * Spiderman Character Videos Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Antiks